


Tom does WWE 3

by machoo



Series: Tom does WWE [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, the Perfect 10 and an empty gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom does WWE 3

Tom sat at one of the tables in the catering area going over his schedule for the next couple of months. Since his meltdown over his career with WWE and his ‘encounter’ with Chad Gable, he had let his guard down. Things had been going well in NXT, Corey and himself had established a great repot and were getting good reactions, plus the little fun he had had with Chad and Zack had made life a lot more enjoyable. But, as ever with WWE nothing was certain, and the annual ‘releases’ had come around. Tom had manged to avoid the chop while a couple of the other guys had been given the push, and he thought that was it. However, there were now a few new faces on the scene to compete with and it was making him nervous. This has Tom heads throbbing, he couldn’t concentrate on the schedule, which from what he could make out had him flying to RAW and Smackdown while still performing his announce duties at NXT…for now. Tom decided to have a walk around to clear his head so he slipped his phone back into his pocket and left the stale food of catering behind him. He wandered through the halls of the performance centre, the place was basically deserted being a Friday evening after the last round of tapings and all. 

He had been walking for a few minutes when he happened to walk past the gym. The place was deadly silent when empty so Tom thought nothing of walking past until a loud crash made him jump. He peered in to see former tag team partner of Jason Jordan and current solo performer Tye Dillinger panting after finishing a deadlift the barbell still rolling away from his feet. Tye had obviously been in the gym a while judging by his appearance. His face was flushed and his hair was beginning to escape from his tiny ponytail. Most importantly (for Tom) his tanned skin glistened with sweat highlighting the hours of work Tye put into his body every week. If this wasn’t enough to peak Tom’s interest Tye was wearing compression pants (favoured by superstars such as Seth Rollins) that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The wrestler stood close to the fully mirrored wall, his attention completely focused on his own reflection. That’s what Tom thought at least.

“Tom!” Tye spoke in a stern greeting noticing him in the mirror, snapping the announcer away from his perving 

“H-hey Tye!” Tom replied instinctively, stepping into the room to make his staring seem a little less suspicious.

“What’s up?!” Tye asked sounding uninterested still watching his body in the mirror. 

Tom walked over to the wrestler not really having an answer beyond “wanting to suck your dick”. He caught sly glances as his did “Jesus you can see the outline of his cock in those things.” he thought as he closed the space between the two of them.

“You thinking about working out?” Tye asked a little judgement obvious in his voice, saving Tom from making up a terrible excuse to be there. 

“E-erm well I actually do, a little” Tom replied, knowing how ridiculous it seemed to be telling a guy as big as Tye that he worked out but trying to be as relaxed as possible.

“Oh?” Tye added nonchalantly. 

“Y-yeah, mainly just for fitness, I don’t use the gyms you guys do!” Tom finished.

“Really?! You embarrassed?” Tye smirked still watching himself in the mirror, “Or is it something else?!” Tye added interrupting Tom before he could reply. 

“Um yeah I guess it’s a little intimidating seeing how hard you guys go!” Tom replied trying to sound cool but failing miserably. 

“Hmm!” Tye smiled knowingly “Thought it might be how hard you go that would be the problem!”

“W-whaaat?!” stammered Tom wondering if he now had cock slut tattooed on his head.

Tom was starting to get a little nervous, his temperature rose, he could feel himself going red and he was getting THAT feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tye had a reputation of being kind of a douche, and he really didn’t want anything to get out about about his personal life, anything could count against him at the moment. Maybe he had pushed this whole thing too far now, he should never have fucked around with Chad and Zack, he shouldn’t have been drooling over Tye like a slut. Damn! He was fucked. 

Completely ignoring Tom’s question Tye asked “You want to look like this Phillips?” 

Tye’s question pulled Tom out of his meltdown, he noticed the other man flexing and checking himself in the mirror not bothering to looking in Tom’s direction or notice his mini breakdown. 

Maybe Tye hadn’t noticed, so he decided to go along with it “Well I’d obviously love to man!” Tom said as casually as possible with his stomach still in knots. 

“Get over here!” Tye ordered. 

“I was going to head off actually and leave you to workout!” Tom said trying desperately to escape the situation. 

“Come here!” Tye repeated firmly. 

Tom stood to Tye’s side as he flexed his bicep “Touch it!” 

“W-what!” Tom blurted out in disbelief

“I said touch it!”

Tom stood in front of the superstar and lightly placed his hand on the rounded muscle of Tye’s bicep. The skin was damp with sweat and he was so close to Tye now his manly scent overwhelmed him. He squeezed the muscle a little not really knowing how to act. Tye looked to Tom’s hand on his arm and then to the other as he brought it up to flex both biceps. Catching each other’s gaze the wrestler gave a nod of encouragement to the announcer. Tom moved his hand to the other arm repeating his action but with more purpose this time. Looking at himself flexing in the mirror, watching Tom touching his sculpted body, a cocky smile was plastered across Tye’s face. 

“Go on!” Tye ordered.

Tom slid his hand across the slick skin to the athletes shoulder. He placed a hand on each moulding them under his touch. Ignoring the other man exploring his body Tye instead focused on the reflection of him being worshipped in the mirror. Tom rested the palms of his hands on Tye’s huge chest, feeling his heart pound through the thick muscle. He felt Tye’s chest rise and fall with each breath, letting a thumb slowly stroke one of Tye’s nipples. A finger ran down the centre of Tye’s large chest and traced it around underneath the muscle. Tom’s fingertips scraped across Tye’s taut stomach, the light touch causing the muscle to flex unconsciously. He let his fingers trail off around Tye’s lower abdomen, though desperate to let his hands wander lower, he didn’t know how far Tye was willing to let this go. Instead, he moved his hand the edge of his abs and around to his waist. Tye raised his arm arching it behind his head allowing Tom to feel down his tricep and down through his underarm. Moving around behind the other man Tom massaged both shoulders gently, a feeling welcome to Tye after a gruelling workout.

Tom stood behind the larger man letting his fingers work along the contours of Tye’s defined back as they travelled down to his waist. His hands caressed the muscle around on the wrestler’s waist, and up to cup Tye’s chest. He pulled himself against the larger man, his obviously hard dick pushed into Tye’s plumb ass. A sly grin flashed on his face feeling Tom hard against him, he felt powerful having Tom worship him, being able to exert this influence over someone he knew, the difference in their size just heightened the feeling for some reason made him feel bigger, stronger. Tye could see the clear outline of his thick cock through his compression pants. Toms hand’s finished handling Tye’s chest moving down to his abs outlining the muscle. They moved lower still. Tye knew what Tom wanted but the younger man hesitated again, letting his fingers trace along the waistband of the skin tight pants. 

Tye wiggled his hips slightly encouraging Tom to go further. The announcer smiled with excitement and hurriedly slipped his fingers into the snuggly fitting pants. His hand instinctively wrapped around the hot flesh of Tye’s (clearly sizeable) cock. Though there was little room to manoeuvre he stroked his hand along the length eagerly. Tye watched Tom’s hand stuffed down his pants playing with his cock. He had to admit Tom’s knew had to work a cock. As much as Tom was relishing the chance to play with Tye’s cock there was much more of his body left to explore. Begrudgingly he removed his hand from the thick meat under his fingers. His placed his hands on either side of Tye’s pants. As he sunk to his knees he peeled the skin tight material from Tye’s skin, his big cock resisted the material before springing free and swinging between his legs. Tom pulled the pants over his thick smooth thighs and down to his ankles before Tye kicked his feet out and kicked the pants across the room. Tye looked at himself in the mirror, god he looked good even after working out. He noticed the sweat highlighted his muscle tone more than usual and he smiled at his large cock bouncing slightly from side to side. He flexed his cock watching it bounce under its own weight.

“I really am a perfect 10!” Tye thought to himself marvelling at his impressive naked form. 

Tom was on his knees behind Tye, that ass, that perfect ass, bare, right in front of his face. He took a moment to take in the slight, before a clearing of the throat by Tye snapped him back into action. Tom lay his hands at Tye’s lower back running his hands down the side of Tye’s hips to his huge thighs. His hands looked tiny in comparison to the thick muscle of the superstar’s thighs. Tom squeezed the muscle, trying to wrap his hands around but the muscle was too large. As much as he enjoyed Tye’s thighs Tom couldn’t resist any longer and positioned his thumbs under each cheek of Tye’s plumb ass. Using his thumbs he pushed up against the meaty flesh, wondering at the way it jiggled as he did. Soon Tom was blatantly squeezing and moulding the wrestler’s perfect ass, but he really wanted to taste it. Tom licked his lips in nervous excitement; would Tye let him do this? Would he kick the shit out of him? At this point though Tom was willing to risk anything for a taste. 

Tom nudged the cheeks apart and tentatively brushed the smooth hole with his finger. Though he didn’t physically respond excitement shot through Tye. Taking silence as a good sign Tom cautiously licked at the hole. Again, Tye didn’t move but his eyes dropped closed, unknown to Tom, as he felt the tongue gently lapped as his hole. Further encouraged Tom took the plunge burying his face as deep as he could between the meaty flesh of Tye’s ass. He eat at the hole hungrily, he never thought Tye would let someone do this to him and in case Tye decided to change his mind, he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. Tye let his head fall back the pleasure of having his hole eaten drifting over him. Tom’s facial hair lightly tickled around his hole as his colleague buried his face in his ass adding to the pleasure. His tongue pushed at the muscle feeling it ease open slightly as he worked it as deep as he could. Tom pulled back for a second, spreading the cheeks apart to look as the perfect smooth tight hole glistening with his saliva. As he lapped at Tye’s hole, Tom reached around taking hold of Tye’s heavy dick. He barely register the head slick with precum as he clumsily jerked it, unwilling to remove his mouth from its current position to give Tye’s cock the proper attention it deserved. Having had his body worshipped by the announcer and now with Tom’s expert tongue and lazy jerking of his cock Tye needed something more.

“Get up!” Tye ordered. 

Tom moaned in disappointment at having to drag himself away from Tye’s perfect ass. Tye turned to face him and without saying a word he pulled Tom up, tore off his jacket and ripped open his shit, his tie still hanging down over his exposed chest. He quickly spun Tom around and swiftly unfastened and pushed down Tom’s pants and underwear. Gripping Tom’s plumb little tight ass with Tye gave a deep moan of approval in the smaller man’s ear. Tye teased Tom’s hole before opening him up with his fingers. Lacking any patience the wrestler roughly fingered the hole exacting more moans of appreciation. Tye pulled his fingers from his colleague him bent over the work out bench making sure that he could still see himself in the mirror. Taking hold of his dick in place behind Tom he traced precum around Tom’s smooth hole. He eased just the swollen head of his cock in and out of the younger man. Tom bit his lip as Tye’s teasing drove him insane, he was desperate to feel more. Without warning Tye slid his whole length into Tom, grabbing his hips tightly to hold him in place. Tom was uncomfortable at the sudden intrusion groaning loudly but feeling full of Tye’s dick was more than worth it.

Tye started sliding himself in and out of Tom steadily. He watched in the mirror as each thrust forward caused Tom’s face to twist in pleasure. Tye pounded his younger colleague with enthusiasm with little regard for Tom. He loved watching his muscles flex with every thrust into his partner and especially like watching Tom’s body shudder and the pure pleasure on his face that accompanied every thrust. Although Tye didn’t care, Tom was loving being used by the superstar, his almost total disinterest was making Tom so fucking horny. Tye grabbed Tom’s shirt pulling back hard to leverage a more powerful fuck. He railed into Tom completely focused on his own pleasure. Watching himself in the mirror he pounded into the younger man watching him writhe and moan in pleasure, Tom clearly loved cock he thought. Gripping Tom’s hips hard Tye’s face tensed in determination with each sharp deep stroke deep into the man beneath him. The smaller man desperately hung onto the bench as Tye battered his hole, his mind a cock filled haze. With one final thrust Tye pushed into Tom as hard as he could, holding his hips down tight, pulling him back against him. He held him there, circling his cock deep inside Tom causing unintelligible moans, before abruptly pulling his cock free from Tom’s warm hole.

Tom collapsed on the floor, while Tye lay down on the bench. After a few moments Tom stood up to see a cocky Tye gesturing towards his dick. Desperate to feel himself full again Tom kicked off his pants and slid down on the cock he craved. Tye rested his hands behind his head. He watched as Tom bounced on his cock desperately, his own rock hard cock jumping around wildly. Tom went to grab his cock but Tye hit his hand away. He could see the pleasure all over his face, his eagerness to please the cock he fucked himself on. Glancing in the mirror Tye caught the scene of his NXT colleague riding his dick. Tye reached up and grabbed the tie that still hung in between Tom’s open shirt, he wrapped it around his hand using it as leverage to fuck up into Tom and simultaneous pull him down even harder. Tom’s mind was a haze from the fucking Tye was giving him. He looked down at the wrestler through glazed eyes, one hand rested behind his head making his bicep look huge the other still wrapped around his tie and a huge confident grin on his face with a glint in those dark eyes letting Tom know that he was being owned.

Tye pulled Tom down one final time with a deep groan. Tom could feel Tye’s cum filling deep inside him, he felt his cock spasm in his hole. He loved this feeling, that his hole could make some cum, especially a 10 like Tye. 

Feeling the last of Tye’s cum fill him Tom shifted to ease himself off. He felt Tye’s hand on his thigh, and a nod to Tom’s still hard cock. Tom’s wrapped his fingers around, with Tye’s cock still inside him he knew this would be quick. Tye rested his hands behind his head again watching Tom work his dick, he wanted to see one last time the effect he had on the other man. Smiling to himself he pushed up into Tom suddenly, causing cum to shoot from his cock, hitting Tye’s chest. His body shook as his balls emptied all over the wrestler’s sculpted chest and abs. After a few moments Tom manged to reluctantly ease off Tye, his legs still shaky from being fucked but just about able to stand. Tye stood up, Tom’s cum running down his tanned chest, Tom didn’t think he had ever seen anything hotter. 

“Lick it off!” Tye ordered. 

Tom wasted no time. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Tye’s chest. He sucked on his nipple momentarily before hungrily eating his own cum off Tye. Still desperate to please Tye he made sure to eat all of his cum, secretly enjoying the taste of himself. 

“You’re welcome Phillips!” Tye said slapping Tom’s face as he moved away. 

Tom watched Tye until he was out of the sight in the showers. He fell back on the floor, exhausted and totally satisfied.


End file.
